Seduction 101: A Lesson By Sam Winchester
by Nichneven
Summary: Sam is always willing to help his angel friend figure out the ropes when it comes to living amongst humans. Especially when helping Cas is as good as helping his big brother.


**Title** – Seduction 101: A Lesson By Sam Winchester  
**Rating** – PG13  
**Pairing/ Characters** – Dean/Castiel, Sam  
**Word Count** – 939  
**Disclaimer** - All characters and original plots belong to Eric Kripke, The CW, Wonderland, . No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended. Song lyrics belong to Barry Manilow "Copacabana".  
**Spoiler** – None… as long as you know about angels  
**Summary**- Sam is always willing to help his angel friend figure out the ropes when it comes to living amongst humans. Especially when helping Cas is as good as helping his big brother.

**A/N **– Tee hee. This little gem couldn't get on the paper fast enough. I have a Wincest series where the Winchesters play with each other through music (See "Crazy Bitch Tease" and "Three Minutes to Go" on this site). I figured Castiel deserved a moment in the spotlight.

* * *

"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean asked with furrowed eyebrows. He resisted the instinct to swat Cas's hands away from the clock radio on the bedside table. Tunes were his department. Everyone knew that.

"I'm seeking out appropriate music," Cas said in his typical deadpan fashion.

From across the room, Sam coughed and got to his feet in a hurry. "I'm going for a walk," he said, grabbing his jacket and cell phone. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll, uh, call first."

"Bring back beer," Dean called after him. As soon as the door shut, he stretched his arms high above his head and fell onto his bed. "Man, I could use a nap."

"Ah!" Cas straightened and grinned, obviously pleased with himself. He shrugged out of his khaki raincoat and turned the volume on the radio up. "This song is suitable."

"The hell?" Dean raised his head in horror at the Latin-style stucatto pouring from the small speaker. Wait, was that _disco_? He glared at the little clock radio, but something more interesting—and much more sinister—caught his eye. "Dude, what the hell?"

Cas stood at the foot of his bed, bobbing his head to one side and snapping his fingers mostly in time to the obnoxious music.

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
__With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
__She would merengue and do the cha-cha_

Both of Cas's arms opened wide and he gave a little shoulder shimmy, his head thrown back and a smile on his lips. Dean scrambled into an upright position, the better to see his boyfriend lose his damn mind.

_Across a crowded floor, the worked from eight til four  
__They were young and they had each other  
__Who could ask for more?_

Cas's shoulders stopped as they passed the shimmy baton to his hips. The baggy pants the angel slid hither and thither around his legs. His slim hips kept up the rhythm—was that a cha-cha? Up and down, side-to-side, those dedicated hips swiveled, shook and undulated as his arms swung wildly at his sides.

_At the Copa, Copacabana_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana  
__At the Copa, Copacabana  
__Music and passion were always the fashion  
__At the Copa… they fell in love_

Cas grapevined to the left and then to the right. He bent forward and repeated the move, grandly winking at a stunned Dean. He rolled his forearms in quick circles in front of his body and strutted forward.

_His name was Rico, he wore a diamond  
__He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancin' there  
__And when she finished, he called her over_

Dean startled at the whistle in the song, but Cas kept on dancing. At least, he _thought_ Cas was dancing. He hadn't ruled out possession—or drugs.

_But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar  
__And then the punches flew and chares were smashed in two  
__There was blood and a single gunshot  
__But just who shot who?_

Dean glanced around the room, searching for the hidden camera. He figured he had to be starring in the angel version of Punk'd— _Bless'd_ maybe? Or maybe it was the damn trickster again. A strong drum solo drew his attention back to his boyfriend… who was paddling around in a tight circle.

Dear god. It was the Drag Queen Spin.

No, Dean decided, it was not important how he knew what a Drag Queen Spin was and how to identify one in the wild.

Cas stopped suddenly, his blue eyes a little blurred with unexpected dizziness. He'd never had the occasion to spin as a human, or even as an angel, come to think of it. Undeterred, Cas thrust his arms in the air—well above the International Gay Line, Dean noted—and bumped his pelvis forward over and over again.

Dean's jaw unhinged and clattered to the floor.

"Am I getting it right?" Cas asked loudly as he tucked his hands behind his head and continued with his pelvic thrusts.

"I… dude, I have _no_ idea," Dean said, too shocked to think of a proper joke. His quip jar was suddenly empty. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I'm seducing you," Cas explained, his forehead creasing in concern. He was obviously _not _doing it right. He tried something new—he put his hands on his knees and thrust his hips back and up. His tongue curled around the corner of his lips quite by accident. "Is this better?"

Dean blinked slowly and replayed the past five minutes of his life. He honed on Sam's abrupt departure. Ah, he saw the situation clearly now. Sam never missed an opportunity to mess with Cas, or you know, with Dean. He was going to maim his little brother. Or maybe just kill him.

"Dean?" Cas stood in Dean's personal space, his breath a little labored from his impromptu dance party, the corners of his mouth turned down in a pitiful frown. "I have failed."

"No, no," Dean said automatically. He looked up at Cas and sighed at the disappointed look on his seductor's face. "You did all right."

"I have seduced you successfully?" Cas asked in his simple and blunt way. He smiled widely and Dean wanted that stupid smile to stay there forever.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean said, reaching up to pull the angel onto the bed with him. "You've seduced me. Can I change the music now?"

"If you are certain you are quite seduced," Cas agreed with a serious nod.

"Quite," Dean reached around and twisted the knob on the clock radio until the comforting strains of real music filled the room. "Now… my turn."

_~Fin~_

**A/N: I hope you found this as enjoyable to read as I did to write it. Rec... and review and let me know? Thanks!**


End file.
